


Blissful, and broken

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Stony Shorts 2019 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Distention Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunion Sex, weight loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: It takes a few days from the moment Carol gets Tony back to them to the one the both of them feel Tony is strong enough for it and they let go, reunite the one way they know will let them say everything they need to say, and everything they can't say.The only thing is, Tony's lost weight rather dramatically during his time spent lost in space. It has ratherunforeseenconsequences.Kinktober Day #3, DistentionFandom Bingo 2019 Fill, B5: "Tony Stark"





	Blissful, and broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).

> Day 3 and I bring you a bittersweet Stony fill for distention. I hope you'll like it! 
> 
> As always, special thanks to Betheflame who betad this and Happy Birthday babe, I'm still working on getting you a fluffier gift haha but in the meantime, some Stony boys loving on each other 😘

They go slow, so slow indeed that Steve feels every inch of his cock disappearing into Tony's tight, searing hot channel. He looks so small, and so frail, and so vulnerable, and all Steve wants is to bundle him up against his chest and make a nest for him there, so close they could be one. 

Having to wait, powerless and desperate, for Carol to find Tony as he drifted in deep space nearly killed Steve, the only reason he'd stayed strong - or tried to - had been the distraught evidence that he couldn't not be there when she did bring him back. He would need him. And he had. And he still did, no matter what he said about it. 

They're taking it slow, regardless of Tony's frustrated huffs that he's not made of sugar, that he won't break, that he's fine. 

He's not. 

His ribs are visible under his skin and now that he's finally steady enough that Steve can't deny either of them the release they need, the intimacy that sex allows and that they've missed so much, it breaks his heart and makes it soar all at once seeing how weak he is. 

"You with me?" Tony whispers, gasping when Steve bottoms out. 

And Steve is, one hundred percent and then some. Until he sees something that punches the breath out of his supersoldier lungs. 

" _ Fuck _ ," his eyes round up in shock, this shouldn't turn him on so much and yet-- "Tones  _ look," _

Steve gives another, soft, slow-paced thrust and there's no doubt that when he bottoms out, the outline of his cockhead pokes through Tony's skin, right above his pelvis.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Steve can't stop swearing and when he manages to look up into Tony's eyes, it's only brief and fleeting. Tony's watching the unnatural distention of his skin as it accommodates Steve's dick with as round a gaze as Steve's own. 

Steve giggles and yet his eyes are filled with tears. He shakes with the combination of both emotions, frantic disbelief and the remnants of his despair. 

He fucks into Tony, again and again and again and watches.

"Damn that's so weird," Tony hisses, but he moans right after, when a particularly harsh thrust gives them the clearest view so far and Tony brings his hand to his pelvis, trying to feel it. "What  _ the-- _ "

It must be a strange sensation Steve thinks but keeps thrusting nonetheless, seeing as it rattles Tony's entire body every time. 

"Good weird?" 

Tony's answer first comes in the form of a toothy grin and Steve's heart feels ready to burst. A tear escapes him and he can't brush it away, can't make himself tear his hands away from Tony's body even though he knows his hold is probably just shy of bruising by now. 

He wants the marks on Tony's skin to be his, erase the battle wounds and ugly proofs of his lover's bravery and sorrow, replace them with the blues and reds of their love. And he thrusts and he thrusts and he thrusts. 

Tony tries to talk again but all that comes out of his mouth are moans and gargled words that don't make sense, except they do and Steve watches his dick poke and poke and poke. 

"You're mine, I got you, I'm not letting you go." Steve sobs and bends to kiss Tony, swallow his sounds and keep him safe. 

Guilt is a ball of pain at his throat but Tony chases it away in increments, by kissing him just as fervently, by grabbing Steve's neck with hands that remain as powerful as ever, by meeting his throat and pushing at his skin to feel Steve claiming him, again and again and again.

"I love you,"  _ "I love you,"  _ I love you, Steve thinks and Tony says. 

"Please," Tony sobs in turn, but his voice is so much steadier than Steve's could be now, "Let go, come inside me, please."

Who's Steve to refuse him that, to refuse Tony anything? 

He comes longer and more powerfully than he thinks he's ever come before, and all the while Tony presses his palm on his lower abdomen and feels the jerks of Steve's cock inside him. He joins him over the edge midway through Steve's orgasm, painting their chests, now stuck together as Steve's arms give from under him, in thick ropes of cum, blissful, and broken, together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow, Stuckonystrange, or when two of them are little shits, and the other two decide to have their fun, _in front of them, and without them_....


End file.
